E5M1: Ochre Cliffs
Ochre Cliffs is the first level of The Stagnant Demesne, the fifth episode of Heretic, and the second of the Shadow of the Serpent Riders expansion. Finding himself on the outskirts of D'Sparil's old lair, the player faces a series of fortifications built within the solid rocks. These include a moss-covered stone hall, a small maze-like structure and a natural cavern filled with boiling hot lava. Like in the previous episode, this level is fairly challenging and features a large number of enemies and sparse ammo. Walkthrough You start in a large open area with a series of steps up one wall, at the bottom of the stairs is a room containing several pillars, the crossbow is at the back of this room and stepping on the platform to collect it raises a step outside allowing you to climb to the next door up, however that needs the yellow key. Stepping on the crossbow platform also temporarily lowers a platform in each corner of this room which you can ride up and collect the yellow key that was visible above the crossbow. Enter the yellow door and you will find yourself in a small maze, exploring the left hand side of this maze you find a room that goes black when you enter it, there is a switch that will briefly lower part of the raised platform in the room, as soon as you step on this raised part another step moves into place outside, allowing you to advance to the top of the cliff. At the top you will find the green key just out of reach and a small cave with a lava filled room. In the tiny chamber before you reach the lava, the completely unremarkable wall opposite the entrance is a hidden door, entering the chamber beyond raises a bridge across the lava. Once you step on the bridge, a step will move outside and you can go collect the green key, if you fall into the lava then the central part of each wall lowers and each side has a teleporter to the tiny room before the lava chamber. The green door is back in the maze in the back left corner, behind it is a switch that lowers a platform in another chamber in the back of the maze, revealing the blue key, but as you collect it the exits raise and block you in. Two other walls will lower revealing side chambers, in the one that is to your left when you turn around after collecting the key there is a small section of fake wall you can walk through to get back into the maze. You can now access the exit room but the exit itself is still hidden, so the is still one more thing to do. Return up the cliff to the lava room, jump into the pool on your right and ride the platform up to "safety", to your left is a switch to reveal the exit and to your right the teleporter mentioned earlier, but as soon as you step off the lift you will have company. Having hit the switch and revealed the exit you can now use the teleporter back to the top of the cliff then run across the bridge, into the exit room and use the exit teleporter. Secrets #After you get the green key, or after you enter the room where you found it, quickly jump down into the river to the south. At the east end, you will find that a lift has been lowered, allowing you to drop down into a cave with ammo, a Phoenix Rod, and health. Gallery E5M1-2.png|Undead Warriors lower from the ceiling upon obtaining the Crossbow. Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia *The blue key area trap, which raises the floor of the entrances and exposes an alternate path out blocked by several Disciples of D'Sparil, is badly constructed. The linedef that raises the entrance floors is triggered first, and you can escape from the area before the floors are fully raised. If you escape without triggering the second linedef to open the alternate path, you cannot return and get the blue key. External Links *''Ochre Cliffs'' on The Doom Wiki *''Ochre Cliffs'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 5 Levels